Love Craver
by Mipichi
Summary: Tamaki and Hikaru are dating. But the Host club's King can finally pay his mom a visit, so he will have to leave his lover alone. This leaves perfect access for Kyouya, who is crushing on Hikaru as well. (No flames please. I know the story is strange.)


**Love Craver**

Nobody would have expected from Tamaki and Hikaru to end up together. Both were supposed to be in love with Haruhi. They were originally fighting over her to win her heart.

And here, they were cuddling again on one of the Third Music Room's couches, waiting for the customers to arrive.

Haruhi thought it was kind of strange, not that they were both boys, of course, since she didn't feel like gender had such a strong importance. But it was the fact that, Hikaru was always the one teasing Tamaki the most. He liked being annoying around him. And, ever since they had begun dating, Hikaru had grown extremely sweet around Tamaki. So sweet that it was almost scary, according to the natural type.

Honey thought it was adorable and very touching, how the two men, who fought to win Haruhi's heart, were now completely inseparable. They were stuck like glue. What Honey liked the most in their relationship was the fact it had made Hikaru and Tamaki move on and grow so much calmer with each other.

Mori shared the same opinion as Honey's. Although, what made him wear a smile on his face was when both boys would look at each other with such innocence and such love as well, written in their eyes.

Kaoru could only approve of this couple, his brother, the most important person for him in the whole universe, was happy.

Of course, seeing him when he was formerly in love with Haruhi, was endearing as well. But, Hikaru was also suffering from the fact that he had been fighting in vain. Haruhi had just never returned his feelings, which even made him cry a few times.

And these times, even though they were rare, were terrible for either Hikaru and Kaoru. The younger twin had always wanted Hikaru to be happy, not hearing him choking back whimpers and cries.

Even Kaoru didn't really know how Tamaki and his brother had happened. The only things he had been aware of were that Tamaki, after having been rejected by Haruhi as well, had suggested to Hikaru to just hang out as friends, thus they could cope with the fact that they had been fighting over Haruhi. That fight had made their friendship slightly shatter.

They would have never known that, while trying to bring their friendship back to life, they eventually made a little stronger feeling for each other appear.

Tamaki would always remember that time, when Hikaru had cried in front of him, feeling horrible for ever fighting with Tamaki.

It was during their last 'friendly' date.

He, Hikaru, would never forget that day because it was the day when he received his first kiss. He had tried to forget about the crying part, yet, he couldn't. Because the kiss and his cries had actually made it melt it altogether.

Ever since hat day, as in almost 6 months ago, Hikaru and Tamaki had been dating, and they were, as said above, stuck like glue.

But today, they were actually even cuddlier with each other because of the fact that Tamaki would be flying to France alone the very next day.

Normally, Hikaru would have told everyone that, this wasn't a big deal and that he wouldn't be sad about having a little bit of solitude. But, it seemed that, ever since they had become soulmates, Tamaki's sensitivity had rubbed off on Hikaru, making the older twin show his emotions a whole lot more.

Especially when he was with Tamaki, Hikaru would cry, pout, whine and beg for some childish suggestions very easily, something he would have never done before.

Therefore, the smaller boy, who was completely wrapped around his taller lover's arms, couldn't help but feel some tears pouring out of his eyes, his time with Tamaki becoming shorter and shorter each second.

Tamaki could see that Hikaru was very sad that he couldn't go to France with him, thus he was trying his best to be with him and give him all the attention he would want, knowing that he was enjoying his last time with Hikaru in Japan until he would come back from France.

"Tama..." Hikaru's whisper brought him out of his inner thoughts. He smiled, patting the ginger's head before bringing his younger lover's face closer to his, by the chin, to kiss his lips sweetly.

Every host member was smiling weakly at the scene, since they were all aware that Tamaki would be leaving in a few hours and thus they knew it was harder for the couple to let go than having themselves letting go of a great friend for a month.

Actually, there was one person who didn't show much emotion to the sad scene. This person was no one other than the Shadow King, barely looking at the sweet yet sad kisses the two boys were giving each other.

Indeed, Kyouya was typing something on his laptop, as usual. He also glanced slightly at them in a bitter manner.

Only Kaoru knew why Kyouya was acting this way. Of course, the fact that he wasn't looking sad and that he was working on the club's finances was seen as normal to everyone. But the fact that he was almost glaring at the couple left the members dumbfounded.

Kyouya had a conversation with his father while preparing the Ouran Fair from last year, and it ended pretty bad.

Consequently, the Shadow King had given up his whole hope of being regarded as a responsible Ootori to his father's eyes.

Kaoru and Kyouya had grown closer a little before Hikaru and Tamaki began dating. Yet, it was especially since these two were lovers that Kaoru had unwillingly become Kyouya's councilor.

It wasn't that Kaoru didn't care for Kyouya's happiness. Not at all. Kaoru liked seeing his friends happy and Kyouya was no exception.

But Kyouya's actual secrets and issues were so linked with his twin, that he couldn't just stay completely blank.

Indeed, Kyouya was jealous of Tamaki. Apparently, he had begun feeling this way since Hikaru had started acting a lot sweeter, because he was in love.

And, the longer they were together, the cuter Hikaru apparently acted, to Kyouya's mind. Therefore, he couldn't help but feel jealousy towards his best friend.

This was why Kaoru didn't really want to be Kyouya's 'swallower of secrets' anymore.

* * *

Sadly, it was time for both lovers to say goodbye to each other. Everyone else had left, saying goodbye to Tamaki. Kaoru was waiting for Hikaru in the limo, patiently since he knew his brother would need time to say goodbye to Tamaki for a month, clingy as he was.

What Kaoru didn't expect was for Kyouya to hop in the limousine as well.

"What the-" Kaoru got cut off by Kyouya, who lifted his glasses above his nose.

"I will need to talk to Hikaru after they say goodbye." This made Kaoru sigh in relief.

'At least he isn't going to torture me again with his strange fantasies about Hikaru.' The younger boy thought, smiling slightly to himself.

What he didn't realize was the fact that, letting Kyouya talk to Hikaru was maybe not the best idea.

* * *

Hikaru couldn't help but cry out in Tamaki's coat, feeling very sad to let go of his love for a month. It was like having to go through a period with Kaoru absent for a month.

Yes, Hikaru loved Tamaki as much as he loved Kaoru. Although, it wasn't the same kind of love, both were really strong to him and having to be separated from one or the other or even both was a torture to the older ginger.

"Hikaru... Don't worry... I'll call you everyday, I won't forget you or let you alone like this." Tamaki said, patting Hikaru's head gently, even though he was on the verge of crying as well. Hikaru took a little time before answering.

"I... I love you Tamaki..." Was the only thing he could say. He was completely out of words but not out of actions, since he wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck and kissed him desperately.

Tamaki returned the kiss passionately, not wanting to let go of his lover, even though he knew he would soon have to.

Eventually, the driver of Tamaki's car to head to the airport called out for him, making Tamaki slowly let go of Hikaru.

"...I'm sorry... I have to go..." Tamaki said sadly, caressing Hikaru's wet cheek. The latter shivered a bit, before nodding his head, smiling weakly at his man.

"I love you." Both said at the same time as they made their own way separately.

* * *

As Hikaru hopped in the limo, his only priority was to hug Kaoru tightly. The younger twin welcomed the hug and returned it gently. He patted his big brother's head, which was trembling.

"It's okay Hikaru..." Kaoru didn't really know what to say. Hikaru had never really acted like that before. At least not with someone of the outside world. He stayed still for a moment with Hikaru in his arms until the latter realized that his baby brother wasn't the only one in the limousine.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru tried to ask in the coolest manner possible, as he still got some tears on his puffy cheeks.

"Kyouya-senpai will have to talk to you when we arrive at home." Kaoru replied instead of Kyouya, who didn't object.

"So... He is staying the night?" Hikaru asked again, completely confused. Kaoru tilted his head in towards his senpai and earned a nod.

"...I guess he is..." Kaoru answered, earning a frown from his twin. The younger brother really had no authority.

Although, the older twin decided to not say anything and just nod before turning his head to look at nothing in particular, still thinking about that terrible goodbye he had to go through.

* * *

"So... What did you want to tell me, Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru asked the cool type, sipping on his cup of instant coffee.

Both boys were in Hikaru's room. Kyouya had joined the twins for dinner without any of the boys' objection. After that, Kaoru told the others he needed to go to bed, leaving Kyouya and Hikaru alone for a moment, before Hikaru eventually offered Kyouya to join in his own bedroom so they could talk like the Shadow King had wished for.

Both twins had their own bedroom, so they could do their homework separately, but then, they would always sleep next to each other, in the same bed in a guest's room.

"Hikaru, do you know the reason why Tamaki had to fly to France?" Kyouya, being pretty heartless, asked a painful question to the ginger, bluntly. The latter just lowered his head to look at his thumbs.

"His mother's health is very fragile, and now that his grandmother had allowed him to see her, he had to go to France to give her a visit." Kyouya added, knowing the smaller boy wouldn't reply.

"... I know..." The ginger didn't really know what to say. He was already aware of the fact that his lover was flying to France right now because he wanted to see his mother again.

"Anne-Sophie is still having trouble with having more than one person beside her." Kyouya added again, not really paying attention to Hikaru, who was about to start crying.

Eventually, the latter covered his face in his hands as he began crying, catching the Shadow King's attention, who got closer to the younger boy.

"Hikaru." He said quietly, making Hikaru's face lift up a bit.

The twin didn't have the time to say anything as the cool type caught his lips with his. Hikaru's eyes widened as he blushed profusely.

'Why is he...' He couldn't even think straight because of how shocked he was. The Shadow King eventually left Hikaru's lips, which were already a little swollen from the kiss.

"Ky-" Hikaru got cut off by Kyouya's lips again. He gasped in surprise as he felt his senpai wrap his arms around his whole body, making him shiver.

What surprised him even more was when Kyouya eventually decided to throw him on his own bed, making squeak in fright, around Kyouya's lips.

Hikaru didn't know why he felt butterflies in his stomach as Kyouya cupped his face forcing him down on the mattress.

The twin closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss guiltily. He shouldn't be doing this. But it wasn't his fault that Kyouya had just jumped on him right there. And he felt so sad that his lover had left him alone.

* * *

This night was complete torture for the younger twin.

He hadn't been able to sleep during a pretty long time as he could hear screams from Hikaru's bedroom.

Formerly, he had thought that his twin was in pain, so he had gotten up from his bed to find his room to help him.

But once he had heard a scream of a name he knew very well coming from his twin's mouth, he knew what was actually happening.

And he hadn't been able to sleep because of how disgusted he was still feeling right now.

* * *

Hikaru woke up the very next day in Kyouya's arms. He blushed brightly, remembering the night before and what happened.

Kyouya had him completely at his mercy. Although, truth to be told, Hikaru was very innocent, despite making perverted jokes. He didn't know anything about sex.

And what Kyouya had made him discover last night was just magical. Hikaru had felt amazing. He had felt completely loved and the only thing he had been able to do was crying.

Crying in joy, in guilt, in sadness, in awe. He had cried his lungs out for everything that had happened to him.

"Hikaru." He could hear Kyouya's voice next to his ear, thus he tilted his head to face the man hugging him. He smiled as the Shadow King got his face closer to his and kissed him.

He wasn't supposed to do this. He wasn't _allowed_ to do this to Tamaki. Yet, the fact that the blond wasn't here with him, had made it easier for the cool type to win a slice of Hikaru's heart.

* * *

And they had eventually done that, again and again.

They would kiss secretly while the other hosts weren't here. Hikaru would beg for Kyouya to make him feel the same way he had made him feel during their night together.

Nobody was suspecting anything, except Kaoru, who had witnessed what happened while Kyouya was at their mansion. He knew he had promised himself to never ever contradict his twin, yet, he just felt disgust at how easily Hikaru had let Kyouya take away his first time.

It was as if, Hikaru needed to feel loved in every moment. Something which Kaoru couldn't blame Hikaru for, since feeling loved was extremely important, especially since the twins were originally completely alone and could only rely on each other.

Even though Kaoru wanted for Kyouya and Hikaru's blooming relationship to end, he couldn't do anything. Because Hikaru would be mad at him afterwards. And having Hikaru mad at him would be very painful to bear.

Still, their relationship needed to come to an end. Because Tamaki would eventually find out, since he'd be back in Japan in a few days.

The couple had chatted by the phone and they both called each other regularly, even though Tamaki didn't know about Hikaru's new relationship with Kyouya.

* * *

When Tamaki finally came back from his trip, he firstly decided to pay a visit to his best friend Kyouya to tell him he was finally back.

The Shadow King had welcomed him in his way, by saying mean things to tease him only to implicitly comfort him after seeing the blond had again assimilated it to the first degree.

Tamaki had decided to visit Hikaru the last, to surprise his lover the most.

"Kaoru? I am finally back." Tamaki told the younger twin, feeling his heart beating faster and faster, since he was so eager. Kaoru hugged his friend tightly.

"I am happy you are. I missed you. We missed you all, but I know someone who missed you even more." Kaoru replied, winking at the Host Club's King as he led his friend to his twin's room. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He added, seductively. His statement had made Tamaki blush profusely just as he aimed. Kaoru snickered a little before leaving his lord alone with his brother.

Tamaki gulped nervously as he pulled on the handle to open Hikaru's room's door.

"Hi-" The princely didn't even have the time to even pronounce his lover's name that Hikaru was already in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Tama..." Hikaru sighed pleasantly, feeling his man's arms wrapping around his body again. He was so happy that he could feel tears in his eyes.

Tamaki was about to just caress Hikaru's cheek, but apparently, the ginger had other plans for tonight.

The twin kissed his lover desperately as he felt his tears fall down his cheeks. Tamaki returned the kiss gently before pulling away from him to just look at his small lover.

What he didn't expect was the fact that Hikaru grabbed him by the tie to throw him on his bed. He gasped as soon as his body hit the mattress. Then, he gulped as he saw that Hikaru was positioning himself over him, smiling completely innocently.

"...Tamaki... Please..." The redhead whispered, blushing as he got closer to his beloved to add shyly "Make love to me..."

This was another night where Kaoru just couldn't find sleep.

* * *

The very next day, Tamaki woke up first, his gaze meeting Hikaru's sleeping frame. He couldn't help but repeat the moment of love they both shared in his head.

It was amazing, nothing to contradict that.

But, something just didn't feel right.

They had never ever touched each other like this until yesterday. Both boys were very innocent and didn't need to have sex to feel that they were completely in love with each other.

So, why did Hikaru suddenly have the urge to make love with Tamaki?

The Host Club's King could only think of one thing;

 _Hikaru had been corrupted during his absence._

Tamaki had been told many times that he freaked out too easily, that he was a paranoid person; but he was sure that something had happened while he was in France with his mother.

He was maybe too happy with his mother's sweet company that he just didn't notice it while he was calling Hikaru on the phone.

What he was sure of, was the fact that he needed to clear that out. And, as shy as Hikaru was with him about sex, he knew he would never be able to get answers from his little devil.

Little did he know that he would actually get his answers, today.

Indeed, even though Hikaru was now feeling a lot better since Tamaki was home, the ginger felt a small hole when he was with his prince charming. The same hole he had felt during his period with only Kyouya beside him.

The only conclusion that Hikaru had was that he was wanting Kyouya just as much as Tamaki now. A month of kisses, touches, and hugs from the Shadow King had made Hikaru feel so loved that he needed to feel it again. And while, Tamaki's love was amazing to feel, it just didn't feel complete without Kyouya. Exactly like Kyouya's love didn't feel complete to him without Tamaki beside him as well.

* * *

At the end of the Host Club, Tamaki was prepared to have a little cuddle time with Hikaru as they were used to do that ever since they started to date each other.

Yet, Tamaki's eargerness vanished quickly as he saw that Hikaru seemed to have already left.

"Milord?" A familiar voice called out for him. He tilted his head, knowing it was Kaoru. The younger twin was preparing his schoolbag to go home.

"Kaoru... Where is Hikaru?" Tamaki asked, frowning.

"That is a very good question." At first, the Host Club's King had thought that the youngest host was teasing him until he saw the ginger's face, who wore a completely confused look as well. "Last time I saw him, he was with Kyouya-senpai." Kaoru added, knowing why his twin would be with Kyouya. And he couldn't help but feel bad for Tamaki who looked so sad because Hikaru wasn't here.

"Oh! Where were they? They are surely discussing about a 'Welcome back Daddy!' party!~" Tamaki asked, eargerly again.

"... I think they were in the changing room...?" Kaoru hesitated a moment, knowing that it surely wasn't for a party that Hikaru had begged for the Shadow King to join him in the changing room.

Unfortunately, Tamaki wasn't aware of this and as soon as Kaoru had replied to him, he hurried over to the changing room.

He opened the door quickly and afterwards, he immediately regretted that he had ever opened this damned door.

What he saw before him broke his heart completely.

Kyouya, pressing Hikaru against a wall as they both kissed hungrily.

"This..." Tamaki began blubbering, trying to assimilate what was happening in front of him. This little surprised sound made both boys stop what they were doing.

"T-Tama-" Hikaru's eyes widened as he blushed beet red, feeling extremely embarrassed and ashamed.

"H-How could you!?" Tamaki cried out at the two boys in front of him. It broke Hikaru's heart. Because he knew it was his fault, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself. Tears began pouring out of his eyes as well as he couldn't reply to Tamaki's sudden outburst.

Kyouya, didn't react. He even tried to touch Hikaru once again but his hand got slapped back by the smallest boy himself.

This actually caught Kyouya's attention and he eventually saw that not only was his best friend crying but his crush was suffering emotionally as well.

Hikaru, even through his cries, tried to reach out for Tamaki and he succeeded as he lift the blond's face by the chin.

"I'm sorry...Tamaki..." Hikaru managed to mumble as he was crying to much to say much. Tamaki's head fell again, his bangs covering his face. It frightened Hikaru, who feared his lover's response.

"Kyouya..." Hikaru blinked out of more tears as he had heard Tamaki's grumble. And his eyes widened even more as his blond lover added, yelling, angrily "How could you corrupt Hikaru like that!?"

At these words, the Shadow King didn't even blink, knowing he had been the one corrupting Hikaru. Yet, how could it be completely his fault when Hikaru had welcomed it?

"Tama... It isn't his fault..." Hikaru tried to say it softly between a few whimpers. But Tamaki wasn't making up his mind.

"Of course it is! How could you, Kyouya?! You are my b-best friend!" The Host Club's King yelled once again as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose calmly.

"He welcomed it. He could have pushed me away, but he didn't." Kyouya told Tamaki coldy. The latter lifted his face back up to look at his lover, who winced, only showing the Shadow King's statement was true.

"Why..." Tamaki whispered, caressing Hikaru's cheek softly. Te latter began crying harder, trying to admit his terrible mistakes.

"...I-I missed you... I didn't want to be alone..." He eventually replied, making Tamaki frown. "He made me discover such amazing...things and now... I-I just can't let any of you two go!" He added, trying to choke back a cry.

Touched by Hikaru's words, even though he would never openly show it, Kyouya got closer to hug Hikaru from behind as Tamaki hugged him from the front as the youngest boy cried.

"I...want you both in my life... I _crave_ you..." Hikaru was finally done with everything he had to say.

For some unknown reason, both older boys managed to listen to what the smaller boy between them said and they both made an inner deal concerning their new relationship.

Hikaru lifted his head back up, only to be kissed on the lips by Tamaki and kissed on the nect by Kyouya, making him smile pleasantly.

Unfortunately for Kaoru, it seemed he wouldn't be able to go home as long as both boys weren't done with his brother.

'Hikaru is really a love craver.' He told himself, his hands covering his ears as he left the Third Music Room to join the limo driver.

* * *

 **AN: That OS sucks so much.**

 **So so so much. And this is for my soulfriend. :C I'm sorry, I was probably possessed by some strange power while having the idea and then possessed by the same power while writing it. :c**

 **Hope it isn't too crappy. Also, this OS is written to be strange. I mean, I'm the only one who could think of such strange pairings.**

 **And I'm not even sure it needs to be rated M because there are only slight limes.**

 **Hikaru is completely OOC, it's impossible to say he isn't. XD**

 **Thanks for reading x)**


End file.
